LPW Honor Roll (2009)
|city= |attendance= |lastevent=Homecoming (2008) |nextevent=Resurrection |lastevent2=Homecoming (2008) |nextevent2=Take No Prisoners }} Honor Roll was a professional e-wrestling supercard and achievement awards show produced by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), presented by its Insanity and Inferno brands. The event is took place during the 13.3 cycle on January 18, 2009, at the in . Nine e-wrestling matches took place, with five pre-show matches. All seven LPW championships were defended. The supercard featured two main event bouts for each brand. The Insanity main event was for the LPW World Heavyweight Championship where X defeated defending champion cYnical to win his second World title. The Inferno brand presented a Fatal Four-Way match, which saw NPD defeat Drew Michaels, Ash Strife, and Eric Scorpio in a Fatal-Four way match to win the title. In addition, Honor Roll recognized its top performers in eleven categories for outstanding achievements in the promotion. White Falcon won the coveted LPW Wrestler of the Year, beating out Krimson Mask, Drew Michaels, cYnical, and Mass Chaos for the honor. Wevv Mang won the Winner Takes All tournament when he defeated seven other LPW superstars in a Eight-Man Four Corners Elimination match. The win earned Mang an opportunity to head both Insanity and Inferno's upcoming pay-per-views, Resurrection and Take No Prisoners respectively. In other matches, Eddie B. defeated White Falcon to retain the LPW Western States Heritage Championship, The Rabbi defeated Daniel Oakley to win the vacant LPW Transatlantic Championship, the MWA successfully defended the LPW Unified Tag Team Championship over the Psych Ward's Andy Savana and Blackwell, Hatchet Ryda defeated Villiano 187 to retain the LPW Hardcore Championship, and Jude Maxwell ended Mass Chaos' 15-month reign as LPW Television Champion when he won a Scramble match. Background Because of the , liquidity for LPW quickly diminished, forcing the promotion to near-bankruptcy. The Board of Directors heuristically hired a shadowed and mysterious businessman as its Chief Executive Officer to shore up company profits. Wishing to remain anonymous, The Boss as he called himself, assumed the responsibilities of General Manager of the Inferno brand, while controversially appointing the inexperienced Little Red Riding Hood to be Insanity's new General Manager. Hoping to spark renewed interest in the product, LPW re-drafted its entire roster between the promotion's two brands at Homecoming. Inferno's Drew Michaels and Insanity's cYnical, who reigned as LPW International Heavyweight Champion and LPW World Heavyweight Champion respectively, were drafted by the opposite brands only to see both General Managers trade them back to their original brands. will defend the LPW World Heavyweight Championship against X.]] The main feud on the Insanity brand was between cYnical and X, with the two feuding over the LPW World Heavyweight Championship. On her first night as GM at Insanity LIVE from San Antonio, a number of Insanity superstars insisted Little Red that they should be the number one contender. Instead, Little Red agreed to give the Championship opportunity to whoever would win at a game of , which X won after laying out Tromboner Man and Pen with his trademark black chair. On the following LPW Insanity LIVE X-Mas Special, Little Red wanted cYnical and X to exchange gifts, calling it "Pick Your Present". As his gift, X picked his stalking Inferno LPW Cleansed Champion, Eddie B., who was close to finishing off a bleeding cYnical until X came out and announced that the match was First Blood, ending Eddie's chance of clean victory over cYnical. As his present, cYnical picked Krimson Mask to fight X, but X tried to make a getaway until being intercepted by Eddie and cYnical. The predominant feud on the Inferno brand was between LPW International Heavyweight Champion Drew Michaels against Eric Scorpio and NPD, both of whom attacked Michaels at Inferno 13.1. Surprisingly, Michaels granted both of them a title shot at Inferno 13.2, but also invoked a champion's clause to also include Insanity's Ash Strife, to make their championship match a Fatal Four-Way. Event Pre-show Before the event aired live in prime time, five pre-show matches took place during daytime television. In the first match, a refocused Trey Spruance defeated Bobino after hitting a Fire Thunder Driver. Backstage, Super Houdini was found knocked out with his mask stolen. With Houdini unable to compete in the next match, newcomers "Rockstar" Joe Michaels defeated Shock after catching a hint from Shock's manager Aiden Irving. Michaels caught Shock with the Heat Wave while he was leaping in mid-air. After the match, Michaels was assigned to Inferno while Shock went to Insanity. In other matches, Chris K. defeated Pig-E to settle their on-going feud. Sudden Death (Black Ada and Son of Shockey) continued their impressive streak, defeating Eddie Green and Saint Steve (with Kafudamaha) in a tag team match. In the pre-show main event, Killswitch defeated Genocide after forcing him to tap to the Short Circuit. Preliminary matches With the world-famous Hollywood sign as a backdrop in the nighttime sky, Honor Roll offically began at the with LPW's favorite musician, Tromboner Man, leading the to play a rendition of Honor Roll's official theme song, " " by . The first match that aired live was a LPW Western States Heritage Championship rematch between new champion Eddie B. and former champion White Falcon. In a fast-paced action-packed match, Falcon hit the White Light and went for the cover. But Eddie got his foot on the bottom rope for a rope break, and managed to plant Falcon with "Welcome to Minneapolis, Motherfucker!" to even the match's momentum. Eddie B. placed White Falcon on the top turnbuckle for a superplex, but Falcon punched out of it, and set him up for the Roman Cross. Eddie got out of it and missed a Lowered Expectations superkick, but rebounded with the "Good Night" Lariat to successfully retain the title. After the match, Pen and Big B. Brown presented 2008 LPW Rookie of the Year, which Eddie B. won with 76% of the vote. In the second match of the evening, the Psych Ward's Hatchet Ryda defended the LPW Hardcore Championship against LPW Hall of Famer, Villiano 187, who earned the title shot after winning a scavenger hunt at LPW Insanity LIVE X-Mas Special, in which the goal was to Lou the midget, which Villiano successfully did. The match started out quick, with Villiano seizing the early advantage with a chair shot and stapling Hatchet's face with a staple-gun. Hatchet regained the momentum, bowling a strike inside Villiano's groin area. The fight went backstage, where the masked Villiano was viciously attacked by Genocide, who had the masks of Super Houdini and Super Stallion notched on his belt. As Genocide tried to untie Vil's mask, Hatchet knocked out Genocide with a 2' by 4', then hit the Witching Hour on Villiano for the three-count. Back on the Hollywood Bowl stage, Drew Michaels and Sara St. James presented LPW Most Improved of the Year, which was won by Mass Chaos, who finished with 53% of the total vote. Matches Achievement Award results External links *LPW Honor Roll - RESULTS *LPW Honor Roll - PRE SHOW RESULTS *LPW Honor Roll - VOTING AND PROMO THREAD